


Numb

by Marionette_Ame



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Raskreia takes the dead spirit haunting the nearby palace out for a walk.
Relationships: Rozaria Elenor/Erga Kenesis di Raskreia
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815646
Kudos: 2





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rask×Rozaria on a trip in the human world ( A beautiful day ) with the prompt "If it's only partial paralysis we should be fine."

There she was, sitting in a rundown room in one of the abandoned cold palaces. Bright red hair braided up into an intricate design, she continued to apply the white powder onto her skin. No matter what she did there was still a blue tinge showing from underneath it all. It was a painful scene to watch. Every single minute of her time, every care she was capable of, went into perfecting her looks.

Raskreia sighed, unable to look on any longer- "Rozaria. Do you have time right now?"

Of course the woman did. A dead woman turned spirit like her had all the time in the world. Especially when a goddess was the one asking.

Rozaria smiled brightly upon seeing her, visible even through the layers caked upon her face- "Of course, your highness."

She stood to curtsy but Raskreia took her hand, pressing a kiss to it- "Would you walk with me? It's a beautiful day."

"I'd love to."

Clinging to her arm, Rozaria walked alongside her. It had taken a long time for them to have come to this. Now Raskreia just had to convince her to move into her quarters. Then she could propose.

As they made their way to the gardens, Raskreia attempted conversation but it was a difficult endeavour. Rozaria simply hummed and nodded to most things, obviously lost in some other world. It was expected considering how she had died to become this sort of spirit.

She didn't give up though, and only stopped speaking to address the jorogumo coming their way- "Milady, it is a pleasure to see you again."

The spider woman laughed, her singular eye gleaming, and she patted Raskreia heavily on the back as she hugged her. They spoke for a bit, Rozaria staring off into the distance blankly the entire time, until the woman meandered off. With a sigh, Raskreia continued their garden stroll.

At least she tried to.

Her legs seemed to be frozen and so Rozaria glanced to her- "Is something wrong?"

"Milady must have accidentally pricked me," she said, frowning.

"Oh? Well, if it's only partial paralysis we should be fine."

"Why would it be fi-" Raskreia was cut off by Rozaria picking her up.

A bright red coloured her cheeks and she was stunned momentarily. The shock of the action was so great that even her hearing stopped for a bit. The next thing she heard was-

"-the lilypads right? I'll take you there!"

Rozaria set off in a different direction from where they'd been heading, and Raskreia still couldn't bring herself to speak. It was... fun, though. She enjoyed this despite how embarrassing it was, and so she rested her head on Rozaria's shoulder, smiling.


End file.
